The Observer
Character Synopsis The Observer is a mysterious and malevolent entity who serves under the Administrator, whom he refers to as his "Keeper". The Observer is part of a group of humans called The Collective 'who are entities given power by The Administrator (Slenderman). The Observer is represented by a symbol of two eyes intersecting and ommunicates through physical means (cryptic packages and notes) and digital means (black-and-white videos, code, files). Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: TribeTwelve, Creepypasta, Slenderman Mythos Name: The Observer, Black Rook, The Eyes, The Sentinel Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Assiocate of The Collective, Proxy, Supernatural Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Spatial Manipulation(Made a stairway loop upon itself for hours on end, whilst making it ignore distance and perspective so Noah would end up at the groundfloor each time he gave a step back), Time Manipulation (Was most likely the responsible for the day suddently becoming night during Crawlspace), Teleportation, Time Travel and Temporal / Spatial BFR (The Collective as a whole can send and redirect people to various points across time; sent Noah to the middle of the night of the same day and was going to teleport him to the realm of The Collective), Biological Manipulation (Can make eyes appear in leaves and other inanimate objects), Clairvoyance (Can watch far away events by seeing through the Severance Symbol), Mind Manipulation (The Collective was responsible for Noah having been brainwashed into killing Kat, although it was possible that they achieved this by using the Severance Rune), Dream Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Technological Manipulation (Can manipulate various technological devices), Non-Corporeal (The Collective exist as beings without form and need a vessel to fully act on lower dimensional reality), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 6 & 9. The Observer exists as an incorporeal entity that can take control of human bodies and make them his hosts, and other members of the Collective have been shown to stay alive even while sustaining fatal injuries such as slit wrists and cut throats. The Observers true essence lies within The Collective Realm), Void Manipulation (Should have the ability to create and manipulate Rifts, which are voids that connect countless realities together), Fusionism (Likely capable of preforming a "Dimensional Bleed". Which fuses and bleeds universes together), Causality Manipulation (The Collective & HABIT is heavily implied to have trapped the cast in a endless loop across many iterations, deciding the events and actions that happens each loop), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Comparable to albeit lesser than The Administrator, who was capable of preforming a "Dimensional Bleed" which causes aspects of all universes to merge and bleed into one another, The Administrator was also described as being able to create Rifts that connect an seemingly endless amount of universes together. The realm of The Collective is stated to exist on a higher plane of The Multiverse) 'Speed: Immeasurable '''(Time was said to have no meaning to The Collective, in addition The Observer sees Time as merely an "Abstract Concept" that humanity created. The Collective are heavily suggested to be entities who exist beyond Time as evident by the fact they see time as an "Abstract Concept" that has no bearing on them and considering they claim humans are "prisioners bound in a cave and staring at a blank wall in which they can only perceive shadows" whilst The Collective are 'free" of "what casts those shadows") 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(By virtue of being comparable to The Administrator, he should be capable of causing "Dimensional Bleeds", which also have the ability to bleed and merge a countless number of realities together. Controls all of Space and Time) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Similarly to The Administrator, he is unaffected by the bleeding and merging of entire universes across The Multiverse. Cannot be harmed by conventional means as The Collective are higher ordered beings that exist without form) 'Stamina: Limitless '''in Non-Corporeal state. '''Normal Human '''through Vessels 'Range: Multiversal '(Capable of effecting the Space-Time Continuum by distorting and warping it) 'Intelligence: the Observer seems to be a extremely intelligent entity, being the one who orchestrated the entire life of Milo Asher behind the shadows. The Collective received "enlightenment" upon being taken by The Admnistrator, and having perceived "everything, forever", with this heavily implying that they have some form of cosmic awareness regarding the true nature of reality, as the Observer himself makes a direct reference to The Allegory of the Cave when talking to Noah Maxwell about how he and everyone he ever knew are merely "prisioners bound in a cave, staring at a blank wall on which they can only perceive shadows", while The Collective is "free" from the cave and capable of perceiving what projects "the shadow" Weaknesses: Has no free will and can't act beyond what The Administrator orders. Needs a physical vessel in order to truly interact with the universe outside their own dimension Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Rune of Severance: '''it can hack into a human being or something much bigger. if put on a tool that enters a body, it can sever that person's control over the wielder of the tool. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Space-Time Powers:' The Observer warps spacetime for various effects. In The Halloween Episode, The Observer altered all of Space-Time around Noah, in Crawlspace he was able to change the night and day cycle of earth and he also can travel back in time freely *'Hacking:' The Observer takes control of technology, hacking into the systems or making them carry out certain commands. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Slenderman Mythos Category:TribeTwelve Category:Horror Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Spirits Category:Possessed Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Time Traveler Category:Mind Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Biological Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Technopaths Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Tier 2